Fateful Day
by luv2write89
Summary: Different Parts in It's a bad, bad, bad, bad world,episodes 1 and 2. Instead of Phoebe getting shot, Paige does and cant be healed. Future chris doesn die? How can Piper and Phoebe deal with the loss of another sister? Good story, just read&review please
1. Chapter 1

It's a Bad, Bad, Bad Bad World 1 and 2. Different parts.

Paige and Phoebe opened the door and stood in shock. It was sunny outside and it was nine o' clock. P.M. Everywhere everyone was grinning goofily and being totally nice to each other. It was kind of creepy.

"What the heck is going on?" Paige said in confusion. Phoebe watched as Mrs. Patterson came up to her.

"Hello Phoebe dear! Beautiful day, isn't it?" She chirped. Phoebe smiled back wondering what had changed her neighbor so much.

"Um, yeah! Right!' Phoebe said cheerfully. "About the car . . ." She began. Mrs. Patterson's face didn't change.

"Oh yes about that. You'll have to be punished." She said cheerfully. Paige gave her an odd look and a mail man walked up to their steps. Smiling he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Phoebe. Paige quickly shoved Phoebe out of the way and took the bullet to the stomach. She fell back into Phoebe's arms, gasping in pain. It hurt like crazy and with that, she passed out, Phoebe catching her before she fell.

"Paige! Paige!" Phoebe cried, cradling her sister in her arms.

"Oopsie's! Wrong one. Oh well." The mailman said cheerfully and walked away. Phoebe was stunned. This world was way too good and this man had just shot her sister where everyone could see and no one was doing anything!"

"Help! Somebody help!" Phoebe cried. Everyone ignored her and kept walking by.

"Leo! Anybody! Chris! Help!" Phoebe yelled. Chris orbed in behind Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what is . . . what happened?" Chris said his face paling at Paige. He scooped her up and walked inside.

"I-I don't know. Something is wrong with this world. The mail man shot her, point blank! It was meant for me because I didn't move my car." Phoebe cried.

"LEO!" She hollered one last time. Leo orbed in looking ticked.

"What is it? I was busy looking for Gideon." He said grumpily. He looked at Paige and rushed over to her side, placing his hands over her stomach.

"Why isn't she healing? Shouldn't she be better by now?" Phoebe said concernedly, after a few minutes. Leo looked up.

"Chris, put Wyatt in his play pen, I don't want him to see his aunt like this." Chris nodded and picked up Wyatt. Leo focused hard on healing Paige, but it wasn't working.

"Leo! Heal her already." Phoebe said frantically. Leo's face was pale and he was sweating.

"S-something's wrong! She's not healing!" Leo said. Phoebe's face went white and she ran to get something to stop the bleeding. Paige groaned and blinked, opening her eyes weakly.

"L-Leo?" She whispered. Leo's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm here Paige, but I-I can't heal you." He chocked. Phoebe rushed back in, carrying bandages and gauze.

"Paige, hold on!" Phoebe cried and she ran over to her younger sister's side. Paige's face was pale and she was sweating.

"M-make sure Piper's okay." Paige whispered weakly, her voice fading. Phoebe let out a sob as she watched her younger sister struggling to breathe.

"Paige, hold on." Chris said, tears streaming down his face. Paige turned her head to look at him and gave him a weak smiled.

"I love you." She said softly. Chris wept and held on to her hand.

"I love you to Aunt Paige." He cried, tears running down his face. Phoebe sobbed into Leo as Paige said one last thing.

"Tell Piper I love her, and I-I love you guys too, Pheebs, and Leo." Paige said, letting out one final breath. Then she was still.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed and Leo caught her before she fell. Phoebe sobbed and sobbed, Leo crying and Chris still holding onto his dead aunt's hand numbly.


	2. Reality Sinks In

Phoebe sobbed and sobbed, Leo crying and Chris still holding onto his dead aunt's hand numbly.

"Who's going to tell Piper?" He whispered and Phoebe sat down weakly on the couch. She put her head in her hands.

"I-I don't think she should know right now. Not until you're born." Phoebe said softly to Chris. Chris nodded and looked at Paige; her head slumped down, a pool of blood gathered at her stomach. He turned away and closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep from crying. He gently picked her body off of the couch.

"W-what are you doing?" Phoebe said softly.

"I-I can't see her like this, the blood. This wasn't supposed to happen!" Chris yelled angrily, tears spilling from his eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute." He orbed upstairs and was back a few minutes later.

"I just put her in her bed." He said softly. He collapsed on the sofa and sat up. He had just sat in Paige's blood. He let out a sob and Phoebe hugged him tightly and the two of them cried together.

"Not another sister. It's like I lost Prue all over again." Phoebe sobbed. Leo started shaking with rage.

"AGH!" He yelled, sending loose electricity from his hands, smashing all the windows. He went into a rage, shaking, crying and blowing things up until her got too tired.

"Why couldn't I heal her! WHY!" He shouted and sat down, crying. All three of them sat there for the next half an hour, struggling to get that Paige was really dead.

"I think we should find Gideon before he kills Wyatt as well." Phoebe said. Leo stood up, his anger boiling. This was all Gideon's fault that his sister-in-law was dead.

"I'll take care of Gideon, once and for all. Screw what the elders have to think." Leo said angrily.

"Do you know where he is?" Chris asked. Leo was pacing now, across the floor.

"I think Gideon is working with a demon, I'm not sure which one, but I'm going to look in the underworld." Leo orbed away before Phoebe and Chris could talk him out of it. Exhausted they sat down and closed their eyes.

"I still can't believe that she's . . . she's actually . . ." Phoebe let out a sob and Chris hugged his aunt.

"I know, I know. What I don't get is that Paige wasn't supposed to die today and in this way in the future." He said and then quickly realized his error. Phoebe's head snapped up.

"What do you mean she wasn't supposed to die this way?" Phoebe said suspiciously. Chris let out a sigh, realizing there was no way out of this one. He shifted in his seat.

"Well, in my future, Paige is supposed to die later on. About a couple days later on." He said quietly. Phoebe's eyes widened.

"When were you going to tell us this?" She accused him, her temper rising. Chris let out a sigh.

"I was getting around to it, really. That's why I wanted you guys to be there when I went back to my time with Leo and also to read the spell. I was going to tell you guys but I never had the time." Chris explained quickly, not wanting to anger Phoebe. Phoebe seemed content with the answer.

"What are we going to do Chris? Paige is actually gone." Phoebe said softly.

"I honestly don't know Pheebs." Chris said. Phoebe got up and went to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Chris said, walking over to Wyatt who had started to bawl, sensing something was wrong. He tried to shush his little bro, but Wyatt wouldn't stop crying. Phoebe walked over and picked up Wyatt. Putting him on her hip she walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to see Paige." Phoebe said shakily.

"I don't think Wyatt should see his aunt like that." Chris said softly. Phoebe knew he was right but wasn't in the mood for handing him over.

"Well he already knows something is wrong." She snapped. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Chris, you're right." Phoebe went to hand him over but Chris just waved her off.

"No, just take him up there." The three of them walked into Paige's room and Phoebe walked over to where her sister lay. Paige's eyes were closed, her brown hair hanging limply in her face. She was tucked away in her bed and it almost looked like she was sleeping. Wyatt was looking at his aunt, his eyes wide, but he didn't cry. Instead, he orbed out of Phoebe's arms and ended up beside Paige.

"Oh no, honey. Auntie Paige is sleeping for a long time." Phoebe said gently and she picked the toddler up off of Paige. Wyatt looked confused and then started to bawl.


End file.
